


Vacation with Quatre

by Talliya



Series: Cocktail Friday [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Cocktail Friday, Gen, Prompt Fic, hot toddy, picture prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 20:18:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12755475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talliya/pseuds/Talliya
Summary: Quatre plans a weekend vacation for hard working Preventer friends.





	Vacation with Quatre

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any rights to Gundam Wing or its characters. This work is not for profit.
> 
> Written for the Nov. 17, 2017 Cocktail Friday prompt on Tumblr.

Quatre had invited them all out to a small manor his family owned in Wales for a long weekend. He had basically forced Une to release them all from duty for it, waiting to schedule their little vacation until he knew all of them were back from missions they’d been working on for months. All of them had succeeded and felt that this ‘vacation’ was more of a celebration for a job well done than anything else.

Their first afternoon there Quatre did something none of them had expected: he pulled out a tea-set filled with heated brandy. While the tea-set was expected, none of them were expecting brandy and not tea. All of them choked on it slightly, Quatre’s smirk proof that he hadn’t warned them on purpose.

“Geez Quat! Ya tryin’a kill me?” Duo coughed out as the initial burn subsided.

The blonde simply shook his head and watched as Triton simply shrugged and took another swallow.

WuFei had to comment though, “I don’t think I’ve ever had heated alcohol before.”

Heero agreed, “It is a bit strange.”

Quatre grinned, “It’s called a Hot Toddy. I figured since we just spent several hours having a snowball fight that it would be just the thing to warm us up.”

“A little warning woulda been nice.” Duo huffed as he took another swallow.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes Quatre makes the Hot Toddy wrong... it's not just supposed to be alcohol. Yes he did it wrong on purpose, because he is EVIL.


End file.
